Popping and clicking sounds, hereafter referred to as clicking sounds or clicks, are a common annoyance in audio recordings. They manifest themselves as short duration spikes in the audio signal and are caused by electric instability and sometimes by mechanical movement of the recording device, for example a video camera.
The clicking sound is normally of very short duration (typically less than 50 ms.) but with high magnitude, so it is very audible and annoying.